Within A Dog Demon's Face
by Inu-Baby
Summary: HEY!! I'm back with a new ficcie!! I like this one. It will be Sess/Kag at first. WHAT?! Demons are being hunt down... BY HUMANS WITH GUNS?! if you want to know then read this ficcie I think this will turn out to be fun to write!! Thanks for listening. o
1. Default Chapter

Within a Dog Demon's Face  
  
By Inubaby a.k.a. Youngmi Moon  
  
I know you guys really want my other fanfics out but you really need review my other fanfics… actually I'm trying to think of how the first chapter on Kasuki's Decisions is going to turn out at the end and stuff like that… so sorry that I wasn't able to upload any chapters until now cuz I was grounded as you can see… from my own computer… oh well you guys this is my newest story and I think its really turning out alright… oh well.. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: The Flashback to a Puppy's Life  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!! They're here!! Run!! Get out of here!! Save yourself!!" He saw his own mother trying to fight of the damn humans with strange metal things in their hands. The humans would come almost every night of the full moon and attack the demons and they either take their fur or sell them to the pet shops. He was so young!! He couldn't let her die like that!! She didn't deserve to die like this!! He soon noticed that they were finished with his mother and they were heading towards him. His mother, in her true form, was draped across one man's shoulders. 'They're going to pay for what they did to my mother!!' He thought as he got a good smell of them.  
  
"Here boy!!" one guy called out to him, "its all right. Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." He didn't move. He was raging with anger and then turned into his true demon form because he really couldn't control himself when he was young.  
  
"Wow," said a man with a beard, "This one is different then the others. We could get a fortune off of him. Did you see his tail? Well before he transformed? It was fluffy. If we could cut it off, we might get a million off of it."  
  
"Or we can just sell the whole thing," said a guy with orange hair.  
  
While they were talking and arguing Sesshoumaru went up to one guy and bit his leg as hard as he could.  
  
"AHHHH!!! HE GIT ME!! THAT FUCKIN' HURT!! HE BIT MY FUCKING LEG!! THAT BASTARD!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND SKIN HIM!!"  
  
"Now come down Bruce," said a melodious voice, "I think we should take him to the pet shop. He'll be good enough there for now. Come here, boy. I won't hurt you." She said in such a sweet voice that you could even get hypnotized by it. Since Sesshoumaru didn't know any better he went to the soft kind voice. "That's a good boy. Come here! I've got a treat for you! Come here!! Come here!! That's a good boy. Okay Jasper. Lets go." She said as she turned to the guy with orange hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* At pet shop*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll buy him for 1million dollars. Is that enough for you?" The shop keeper asked.  
  
"Yes. Its enough. Thank you." The girl with the melodious voice said. And as Sesshoumaru found out was that the girl's name was Salli.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! In Sesshoumaru's cage!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
'Why does a Prince like me have to be cooped up in such a wretched place,' he thought.  
  
Suddenly he saw a women and a kid about his age. Looking around the cages. The tall women asked if there were any dogs left for sale. And the store keeper said that there was only one more special one in stock. As they came closer and closer to his cage he got a little nervous at each step they took. He noticed that his cage had some type of spell on it and so he couldn't change back into a person. He needed to be loved by someone to break the spell, as he found out. But nobody would love him. Would they?  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! I want him. I want him. I like him! He's so cute! Please will you buy him for me? Please mommy!! Please?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Oh alright you can keep him. But you have to take care of him. And he is to stay in your room. ALWAYS!!" "Yes mommy I will I will." "Now that's a good girl, Kagome. We'll take this one, please." The Storekeeper gives them everything that they need and they go off. And thus the new beginning of Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
*@*#*@*#*@*#*@*#*@*#*@*#*@*#*@*#*@*#*@*  
  
Well that was the end of the prologue and chapter one I guess you could call it. Well how is it? Review!! And tell me!! Should I continue? Or not? Well I think this'll be very fun to write. Well got to go. Its now 2:37 in the morning and I'm tired. So everyone this is Inubaby a.k.a. Youngmi Moon signing off. Good night!  
  
Ja Ne!! 


	2. Friends

Within a Dog Demon's Face  
  
By: Inu-baby  
  
A/N: I know that everyone is mad that I didn't continue this... but you know... excuses excuses... what can I say? I only get 30 minutes a day on the compy now. So yea... I know this hasn't been updated since like... a million years ago... so here it finally is!! :D  
  
DISCLAIMER!!: I no own...  
  
PS. Our favorite Hanyou will appear in this episode~!! YAY!! ^__^  
  
PSS. Oh! And just to tell you... I changed the story a little... it's now... that his collar that keeps him in his doggie form. And it's not love that breaks the spell... I thought that a little weird only because I don't think kag would want to fall in love with a dog and kiss it and all that kind of good stuff... so yea!! It's changed...  
  
PSSS. Also... I need some ideas!! PLEASE!! I just need to know how I should make Sesshoumaru that cold hearted demon that he really is... or should I make it that he's just cold hearted at the beginning...? Please help me!!! I'll give you credit if I use your idea!! Well, yea... continue to read! ^__^ I think I'll just do that until someone tells me!  
  
Chapter 2: Friends  
  
(Sess POV)  
  
'Oh great, now I get to go somewhere where I don't even want to go. I should at least know and if I want to go then I might have gone...' I thought in my head... the lady was carrying me in this big box that I was put in right before we left. I grew tired and on the way home I slept. Since there was nothing to do and the stupid humans don't know anything...  
  
(Kag POV)  
  
I was walking right next to my new doggie's cage. I heard a slight snoring noise. 'He must be sleeping' I thought to myself. When we got home I opened his cage and took him out. I put him in my lap and started petting him. His fur was soooo soft. His tail was cute too. The shopkeeper put this leash on him. But I wonder why. I'm going to take it off. It doesn't look good on him anyways. I took it off when my mother suddenly called me downstairs to help her set up dinner.  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
Little did Kagome know that Sesshoumaru had changed into his regular human form. Sesshoumaru stirred in his sleep when he changed back to his human form. He could smell the fresh food coming out of the kitchen. He dared not follow it because he knew that he wouldn't be welcome. He would just plan to be a dog at times when she was awake but when she was asleep he would plan on becoming his human form. 'Brilliant! Sesshoumaru, you're such a genius!' Sesshoumaru was not very smart at the time but he was getting there. Little did Sesshoumaru know, that the door had creaked open and standing in the doorway was Kagome's mother with a dish of dog food.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"I'm your dog. I'm a demon. What does it look like?" he said, arrogantly, like it was obvious.  
  
"Well, for starters, I didn't know you were a demon. And second, you should give your elders more respect." Kagome's mother replied, in her motherly tone.  
  
"I don't have to respect a stupid human like you. I don't need to either. Especially when your kind killed mine." He hissed with resentment.  
  
"Would you like to tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see. Well, since you can't go anywhere and Kagome can't see you like this. So I suggest that you stay in your demon form."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I'll just take that as a yes. And since you won't be educated in a human school, you'll have to stay with me. I'll home school you."  
  
"Feh! I don't need an incompetent human to teach me anything!"  
  
"Hmph! Well, fine then! Be that way! I think you need a time out mister! And if you don't, then you just won't get food! And I know you're hungry. So no food until you apologize." She said, stubbornly.  
  
"Grr...," Sesshoumaru growled, knowing that he would need to apologize to at least get some food. He wasn't too happy with this arrangement. And he obviously did NOT want to apologize to a human.  
  
"Well, if you want to apologize, just come and get me when Kagome is not around." Kagome's mother said, leaving him to think.  
  
'AUGH!! Were women THIS stubborn?!' Sesshoumaru thought, groaning to himself. He knew that he'd have to straighten out some troubling things, but he'd do that later. Everything was giving him a headache, so he went to sleep on Kagome's bed, changing into his demon form.  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ After Dinner ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
Kagome had just finished her favorite dish, oden. And was now currently going upstairs to her room. She just couldn't wait to play with her dog! He was just soooo fluffy and cute! She couldn't stop squealing at dinner about her new dog and her brother wanted to gag her for that. As she went into her room, she saw her dog on her bed. She decided that it would be a good idea to sleep. She took a quick shower and cuddled up to Sesshoumaru and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~##~~##~~ Midnight ~~##~~##~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was up and awake. Kagome was cuddled next to him, hugging his middle side. He slipped away from her and changed into his human form. He went down to the kitchen to sneak a couple of midnight snacks.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped. He was surprised that he didn't notice Kagome's mother. She had almost made him attack her. But her voice was enough to tell him that it wasn't anyone bad.  
  
"Just getting something to eat." Sesshoumaru said bluntly.  
  
"Yes, I can see that. But do you remember when I told you that you were on a timeout? Well? Don't you have something to say?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't need to say anything to you."  
  
"Tsk tsk! I want an apology. And now. I won't tolerate anymore. You're obviously hungry, and I'll make food for you if you apologize. Now, what would you like to say to me?"  
  
"Grrrr... stubborn woman...," he whispered quietly. "I'm... sorry." He said, quickly and quietly. But the keen eared mother heard him.  
  
"That's better!" she said, her face lightening up. "Now, let's get down to business. Does steak sound good?"  
  
With a nod of his head and some drool starting to drool off of his mouth, Kagome's mom started to cook.  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ 10 Years Later ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
"Kagome! Hurry up! There isn't much time left!! You'll be late for school!" Kagome's mom yelled.  
  
"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled and ran downstairs. Sesshoumaru was waiting for her and since he had gotten all the schooling he was ever going to need, from Kagome's mother of course, he would take Kagome to school every day. This day was no different from the rest. He went outside and stretched his long legs and waited outside for Kagome.  
  
"Whoo~, this day is already tiring! Well, Sesshy, let's get going! And have you gotten big!" Kagome said, patting Sesshoumaru on his head. He was already up to the middle of her rib cage. He grunted in response and walked with her to school.  
  
"Hey Kag!" two voices sounded from the end of the street.  
  
"Hey Miroku! Hey Sango!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"So, how'd your weekend go?" Miroku asked, secretly taking his hand to grope her.  
  
"Um... fine...," Kagome was about to add more, but then she felt Miroku's hand go lower than usual. Sesshoumaru was at this time, growling like crazy, almost attempting to bite Miroku's hand off if it went any lower.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time, Sesshoumaru almost biting the monk's leg off. Miroku, afraid that Sesshoumaru would bite one of his legs off, decided to back off.  
  
"Now, now... I didn't mean it, Sesshy~! ACK!! Don't kill me!!" Miroku yells running behind Sango. Sango obviously unfazed by Kagome's huge dog calmly shoo's Sesshoumaru away.  
  
"*Sniff* Oh, SANGO!! You're my hero!!" Miroku says, latching onto Sango. With his hands going a couple inches lower than they're supposed to be.  
  
"Houshi, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself or else I'll cut them off myself and feed it to Sesshoumaru. And I'll make sure to give you front row tickets." Sango warned, her aura flaring around her.  
  
"Hehehe... right. Well, now, let's just get to school in one piece now." Miroku said, cautiously taking his hands away from her waist.  
  
"*sigh* Another week of hell, here we come." Sango sighed.  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ Class ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
"Alright class!! Please sit down! We have a new student." Mr. Mashimaru, a fat demon who looked like a Marshmallow, yelled to the class. After everyone was settled down in their seats, he continued to introduce the new student. "Inuyasha, please come in."  
  
A boy with long silver hair and cute little doggy ears up on his head appeared in the doorway. His golden orbs looked bored and uninterested in everything he looked at. He was scanning the class to catch a glance at everyone's faces. He stopped at one face, though. His golden orbs becoming wide with surprise.  
  
"Kikyou...?" he whispered, quietly so that nobody heard him.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha. Please take a seat next to Miroku." Mr. Mashimaru announced, while pointing toward the pervert.  
  
"Now, continuing our lesson from yesterday..." Mr. Mashimaru droned on.  
  
"Hey." Miroku whispered. "I'm Miroku."  
  
"I know." Inuyasha replied, his attention on Kagome.  
  
"So, you like Kagome?" Miroku suddenly said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha suddenly burst out.  
  
"Inuyasha. Do you have something to share with the class?" Mr. Mashimaru asked, forcefully.  
  
"No, sir." Inuyasha said, defeatedly (A/N: Is that a word?) with his ears drooping.  
  
"Well, then. Let's continue with the lesson."  
  
When Miroku leaned over to talk to him, Inuyasha interrupted him before he could say anything.  
  
"Don't say anything. And no. I don't like this Kasume girl. I don't even know her. And before you say anything else, try not... no. Don't get me in anymore trouble than I already am." Inuyasha finished.  
  
"Sorry, for getting you in trouble. I do that to a lot of people. And it's Kagome, not Kasume. And I'll try not to get you in trouble. It's a habit I'm trying to break." Miroku said with a shrug.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said.  
  
As the classes went on, Inuyasha met Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't get along too well, but they still enjoyed each other's company, if that's what you call arguing with each other for over 30 minutes. And by that time, they were eating lunch.  
  
"Ugh... so hungry." They all said, except for Kagome.  
  
"Miroku, you're always hungry!" Kagome said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So? I'm a growing boy! I need all the food I can get!" Miroku said.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, then, I'll see you guys outside, if you're coming of course." Kagome said, saying this to Miroku.  
  
"Uh... yea. Sure." Miroku said, unsurely. The girls laughed at this. Inuyasha, not understanding a word they just said, asked what was on his mind.  
  
"Um... why doesn't Miroku want to go outside?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that he's afraid of my pooch." Kagome said.  
  
"Miroku's afraid of a little dog?" Inuyasha asked, about to laugh.  
  
"HEY! It's not little! I swear, it was about to bite my hand and my leg off today!" Miroku said.  
  
"Yea yea... that's only cuz you probably groped Sango or Kagome or something like that." That thought caused Inuyasha to growl, lowly.  
  
"How'd you know?" Inuyasha only managed a louder growl.  
  
"Hehehehe. Okay, let's go get some grub! I'm starving!" Miroku said, while walking to stand in line.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you guys outside then!" Kagome said back. She went outside to where Sesshoumaru was waiting for his lunch.  
  
~~##~~##~~ END ~~##~~##~~  
  
A/N: Well, there! I hope you liked it!! I'll try to get the next chappy up soon! Wait for it!! Also, I'm thinking of doing another story, after I finish all my fanfics... so don't worry about that... but I need some help!! It's called, "Kagome and the Seven Men/Youkai." It's just like a Snow White storyline, but with a little twist to it... I don't know if I should do it in a modern setting or feudal setting! Help ME!! I'll just ask one question every chappy! And you guys can just review! :D thanks!! REMEMBER... REVIEW!!!  
  
And the Question for my new ficcy today is: Should I make it in Feudal Era like the original Snow White... or should I do it in Modern times? 


End file.
